


Fluffy February Day 15 - Birthday

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, Korean Sole Survivor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Nora has been dreading her 40th birthday,  but Deacon has been planning a surprise for her though.forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Nora Armstrong (OC)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 15 - Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

It had been a long, exhausting trek from Diamond City to Sanctuary, but at last, they had made it. Nora had been in a bad mood all day. She’d been walking for at least six hours, she found bugs in her Blamco, and to top it all off, it was also her birthday. Not just any birthday, her fortieth birthday. Nate had been planning something special for it. He wouldn’t tell her what, but she was guessing it was some kind of vacation. 

God, she needed a vacation. Between the Railroad and the Minutemen, she just didn’t have alone time. Whether she was saving synths or founding new settlements, she always seemed to be busy.

She and Piper finally crossed the bridge into Sanctuary. 

“I’m so tired. I know we have that Minutemen meeting, but if I don’t get some sleep right about now, I’m likely to blow someone’s head off. Possibly literally.” She headed down the road to her house, but Piper stopped her.

“I don’t know, Blue. It’s a pretty important meeting, and you don’t want to keep Preston waiting.”

Nora ignored her. “I just need half an hour, and then I’ll be good, okay? Why don’t you go on without me, I know you were looking forward to seeing him.”

“It’s just that -”

Nora made it to the front lawn when she saw movement coming from inside her house. She reached for her gun, but Piper stopped her.

“Slow down there, Blue. No one’s -”

Nora put two and two together. “Oh, Piper, tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Didn’t plan a surprise birthday party for me.”

“Was today your birthday?”

“You’re a bad liar, you know that right?”

“Okay, just hold on a sec -”

“Unbelievable.” She put on a brave face. “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

She marched up to her front door and stepped inside and found the house… empty.

“I could have sworn....” she turned around to ask Piper what was going on, but the reporter had vanished. She turned back around and saw Deacon standing in front of her.

“You’re early.” He said.

She closed the door behind her. “What’s going on? Where is everyone?”

“It’s just me. I thought you didn’t want a surprise party. Did you? Give me ten minutes, I can -”

“No!”

Deacon raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, no. That’s okay, you don’t have to do that. I was just confused. I’m still confused. It’s really just you?”

“Yep. Just me. Sorry, I invited Mr. Pebbles, but I think my invitation may have gotten lost in the mail. You know how the postal service is these days.”

She laughed. She looked over to the kitchen, and could see that he was in the middle of cooking something.

“Do you need any help with dinner?”

“You could help me by giving me say… thirty minutes? Read a book, play a game, or -”

“Take a nap?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.”

“You’re so sweet, you know that right?”

His ears turned pink. “Go on, I still got a lot of work to do.”

When she got up from her nap it was dark outside. She checked her Pip-Boy. Apparently she’d been asleep for two and half hours. She jumped out of bed. She stopped in the bathroom to brush her hair, which had fallen out of its usual braid and gotten tangled on the side of her head, then walked down to the living room. Deacon was sitting on the couch reading a book.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so late.”

Deacon set the book down and got up. “It’s fine. I can pop the roast back into the oven, and it’ll be good as new.” He got up and did just that.

“Why didn’t you wake me when it was ready?”

“Should I have? I’m sorry. I went in there to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful. I’ll do better next time, I just -”

“Deacon?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you feeling nervous?”

“Whaaat? Who, me? Nervous? Not a chance.”

“Why are you so nervous?”

Deacon was silent for a good moment as he took the roast back out of the oven. He turned around and set it on the table. He pulled her chair out for her, and after she sat down, he took his seat next to her.

“I uh… it’s just been a while, you know? This whole “playing house” thing. I didn’t appreciate it when I had it, and I just… don’t want to mess it up.”

She took his hand in hers. “You won’t mess it up. You’ll make mistakes, sure, we both will. But there’s nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you.”

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“Thank you. I uh… I really needed to hear that. So… should we eat?”

“Yeah, what’s for dinner? It smells delicious.”

“Yaoi Gui prime rib, roasted squash, a delightful salad, and mutfruit wine straight from Greentop Nursery.”

“All for me?”

“Nothing’s too good for my girl.”

“Thank you, you’re so thoughtful.”

“But wait, there’s more!”

“Really?”

“Ta-da!” He pulled a cloth off of a dish sitting next to the roast. “Fresh rolls!”

“Oh my god. Bread? Real, actual bread?”

“Bread and butter.” 

He tore off a roll, spread some butter on it then held it out to her. She took a bite and moaned.

“Oh my god.” She said after she swallowed. “This is so good. You’re a culinary genius, and I love you so much.”

He cut her off a generous slice of meat and put it on her plate. “Try the meat.”

She took a bite. “Oh my god, is that… horseradish?”

He nodded.

“Where on earth did you - you know what it doesn’t matter,” she quickly swallowed her food. “Come here, I need to kiss you like, right now.”

He scooted his chair over towards hers and leaned forward. She grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him. She knew she probably still had food in her teeth, but Deacon didn’t seem to mind. He ran his fingers through her hair.

She pulled back with a sigh. “I really do love you, you know that right?”

He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I love you too.”

“And thank you for not throwing a surprise party. Or an over the hill party. Or a surprise over the hill party.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Pretty sure none of us would make it out alive if I tried something like that.”

She laughed. “Damn right.”

They ate dinner together in peace, just the two of them. Deacon really was a culinary genius. Everything was cooked to perfection, and the wine paired beautifully with the meat. Nora didn’t know how he afforded all this, or where it all came from, but for tonight, she was content to just let it remain a mystery.

“Save some room for dessert, I’ve got something special planned.”

“Oh really? Another surprise?”

“Yep. But I gotta admit, I need your help with this one.”

“Sounds interesting. I can’t wait.”

Once they had finished eating she asked, “So what’s this surprise?”

Deacon got up, walked over to the couch, and picked up the book he had been reading. “I found this while I was uh… cleaning last month.”

“Cleaning huh? Sure you weren’t snooping?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He handed it to her.

“Oh my god. You found Halmoni’s cookbook?”

“Uhh… maybe?”

“Halmoni means grandmother.”

“Right, I knew that.”

She held the book close to her. “I can’t believe you found this! I had to fight my sisters tooth and nail for it, and then after all that, I couldn’t find it after the move! Where did you find it?”

“In the carport, in a box, under some things.”

“I thought I looked in the carport.”

“So, I was thinking we could make one of the recipes in there. The flower rice cakes? Haw jon?”

“Hwajeon. I don’t know. I mean I’d love to, but some of the ingredients are a little hard to find these days. I mean flowers wouldn’t be too hard to find, and I’m sure there’s honey out there somewhere, but the glutinous rice flour? I don’t know where you’d even find that.”

“Check by the stove.”

“There’s no way…”

“It’s by the stove.”

She got up and checked, and, sure enough, there it was sitting in a bowl with a towel over it. He followed her into the kitchen. 

“How? Horseradish is one thing, but this? Where did you get this?”

“So it’s just ground up sweet rice, right?”

“Yeah, but you can’t grow rice in Boston it’s just not -”

“It didn’t come from the Commonwealth. Came straight from Korea. I jumped on a vertibird and flew there and back last night.”

“No really. If you’ve got a contact that grows rice, I’d love to get in touch with them. It opens up so many possibilities.”

“I’ll put you in touch with her. I think you’ll like her, she’s a pretty cool ghoul. Met her when I was doing a job down in the Capital Wasteland about ten years ago. Used to be a pretty big farming project, but a lot of that got destroyed when - well, it's a long story. I'll tell you later. For now, let’s get cooking!”

He opened the fridge and pulled out a tray of little dried flowers.

“Are those violets? Those are my favorite.”

“It’s written in the cookbook as a footnote.”

She flipped through the cookbook, and sure enough, her grandmother had written a note that said “use violets - Nora’s favorite”. Nora didn’t even realize she was crying until a teardrop fell onto the page. She wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t realize how much I missed her.”

Deacon rubbed her back. “It’s okay, take all the time you need.”

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s make some hwajeon.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
